Sutiã
by Luma e Yasmin
Summary: Hermione desconcerta Harry com um pedido de ajuda... peculiar curioso . Assim como irresistível.
1. Sutiã

**Título:** Sutiã

**Desafiada da vez:** Luma (Black)

**Desafiante:** Mione-Potter-love (Yasmin)

**Desafio / Proposta: **"Operação Sutiã/ lingerie"

Pós-Hogwarts

Proposta: Hermione precisa de uma mãozinha pra a escolha de uma peça íntima. Gina estava ocupada (gina não necessariamente precisa entrar na estória, ou ser citada). E sobrou pra Harry.

Ela precisava da opinião de alguém... (Talvez para um encontro que poderia levá-la a "algo mais"?).

Estariam eles numa loja? Ou em casa, depois dela comprar? OU qualquer outra coisa... Numa viagem e ela tem de escolher um biquíni?

Ou qualquer outra coisa (de novo)

Desfile de peças? (66)

Condições: Eles são melhores amigos.

Eles não terminem só como melhores amigos -

**Sinopse:**Hermione desconcerta Harry com um pedido de ajuda... peculiar (curioso). Assim como irresistível.

**Shipper:** Harry e Hermione.

**Classificação:**PG-13.

**Gênero:** Comédia Romântica.

**Status:** Completa

**Idioma:** Português

**Dedicatória:** Eu dedico essa fic a Yasmin. – modo doçura ON: - Porque mesmo ela me chamando de má (de meio em meio segundo), ela me desafiou e fez com que eu voltasse a escrever (mesmo que eu não esteja assim 100 segura do que se faz presente neste documento u.u). Então, obrigada pela força e pelo incentivo :

------------------------------------------------------

_**Então não se culpe por nunca ter notado.**_

- Eu quero que você me diga, sinceramente, quais as chances de um principiante chamar uma veterana para um encontro. E que, possivelmente, esse encontro não acabe somente na porta do meu apartamento com um beijinho de boa noite. – Ela disse enquanto remexia o vinho na taça e observava algum ponto fixo na parede oposta.

- Está falando de John Mayer? O novo curandeiro _queridinho_ do St. Mungus? Não acredito que até você Herms. – Ele indagou parecendo totalmente surpreso _– Parece que virou festa desde que o Ministério passou a comandar metade do treinamento dos curandeiros._ – pensou um tanto irritado.

- É tão estranho assim uma mulher chamar um cara pra sair? – Continuou sem prestar atenção no que o amigo dizia.

- Você faria isso? Digo, você teria coragem?

- Não é questão de coragem, meu caro. É questão de um café dignamente alterado, hm? - Ponderou.

- Merlim! Quem é você e o que fez com a minha amiga?

- Estou em abstinência Harry.

- Abstinência... – Instigando-a a continuar.

- Aquela coisa sabe? Que você não sabe de onde vem, e faz o seu coração estremecer só de pensar. A verdade é que eu preciso de alguém que me leve às nuvens e me faça gritar desesperadamente antes que outra amiga me convide para ser madrinha de casamento. Necessidades básicas; devo acrescentar.

- Hermione, o que deu em você hoje? Você nunca pensou nessas coisas.

- Não, até agora – disse suspirando.

- E também não ficava pelos cantos suspirando por alguém que você nem ao menos conhece.

- Harry, eu preciso de ajuda, ok? Preciso de um encontro. Preciso daquele carinha de cabelos rebeldes caindo nos olhos. Mas preciso que ele me chame pra sair primeiramente e então precisarei de um encontro, e também que ele me olhe de uma maneira um tanto quanto provocante e que aceite por fim, entrar, e ficar um pouco mais. Quem sabe até o dia amanhecer.

- Você quer mesmo que eu te ajude a seduzir um cara? – Falou, enquanto servia um prato do espaguete que a morena que tanto amava.

- Quero.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Você deve estar brincando, ou, algo muito parecido.

- Pra começar, você nunca me deixou na mão antes. Ah, vamos lá Harry. Em segundo lugar, eu jamais brincaria com um pedido desses. E em terceiro, desde que você saiu daquele apartamento, minha vida virou um inferno. Literalmente.

"_Como se minha sanidade mental não dependesse única e exclusivamente desse detalhe."_ – Pensou. – Herms, eu moro no apartamento de frente ao seu, e você, bom, passa todas as noites aqui, ou, eu lá.

- Eu sei, mas não é a mesma coisa. Aliás, agora as exigências são mais sérias. Preciso de alguém que esquente meus pés e que me dê um casal de bebês gordinhos pra eu agarrar.

- Instabilidade emocional de quinto grau. – Disse colocando a mão na testa da amiga.

Hermione gargalhou enquanto observava o amigo.

- Amor, estou preocupado com você. – Ele disse mais sério do que pensava.

- Por quê?

- Essa sua crise emocional.

- Não estou em crise, só preciso de um namorado; você sabe, meu relógio biológico está em alerta. – Disse para o amigo enquanto deleitava-se com a comida e o observava com o canto dos olhos.

- E já sabe como vai fazer? Digo, pra arranjar o tal namorado?

- Sim, já tenho tudo planejado.

- Não me diga que pretende mesmo enfeitiçar o cara.

- O que você acha? – disse em tom zombeteiro.

- Que você está sob total influência daqueles dois inconseqüentes.

- Fred e Jorge?

- Está vendo que eu nem precisei completar?

- Até parece que eu faria uma coisa dessas.

- Uhh, Hermione _Toda - certinha_ Granger está de volta.

Ela o fuzilou com os olhos.

- Harry! Será que você podia me ajudar em vez de só ficar me repreendendo?

- Certo.. er, desculpe-me, não consegui evitar.

- Ótimo, porque você poderá redimir-se hoje mesmo – disse sorrindo de modo travesso.

- No que você precisará da minha humilde ajuda Herms?

- Gina me fez comprar uma dúzia de roupas íntimas hoje, ela disse que me darão sorte. Pra, você sabe... _aumentar o meu poder de conquista_. – Imitou a voz da amiga.

- Carinho, você não deveria viajar na onda daquela louca. – Ele sorriu.

- Ela teve motivos nobres dessa vez, garanto! – disse ao mesmo tempo em que olhava fixamente pra ele – Então Harry James, você vai me ajudar ou não?

- Claro que sim. No que posso ser útil senhorita?

---

_Crise existencial feminina – é quando você acorda de manhã e todas aquelas perguntas básicas tornam seu dia insuportável. O seu trabalho já não satisfaz você da mesma maneira, você começa a sofrer de algum distúrbio emocional e a sua vida passa a requerer situações definitivas, como um marido, por exemplo._

- Herms, deixa de bobagem e sai já daí.

- Não é você que está praticamente nu do outro lado – cantarolou nervosa.

- Não pode ser tão ruim assim.

- Eu sei, mas é a primeira vez que alguém vai me ver deste modo, então seria bom se você não risse.

Ela destrancou a porta do banheiro e saiu incerta, segurando a barriga com as mãos.

Usava um conjunto de lingerie simples e rendado.

Ele a encarou por um bom momento. Não esperava por uma explosão de vivacidade em seu próprio corpo.

- Não gostei desse, muito ingênuo – ela disse voltando rapidamente para o banheiro.

- Eu gostei.

- Harry, eu vi a sua cara de pavor, ok? Estou observando mais a sua reação do que as suas palavras.

- Se você diz...

E assim ela foi mostrando cada conjunto que Gina a fizera comprar naquela tarde.

Marrom, vermelho, azul, amarelo, verde, alaranjado. Cada um com um detalhe diferente. Era uma renda francesa ali, um laço apertado lá, alças de cetim, estampas florais, tecidos luxuosos, e escandalosamente curtos.

- Não tem um desses na cor preta? Ou branca? – ele disse meio sôfrego.

- Tenho! – exclamou empolgada, já se sentindo mais a vontade.

- Hermione! Essa não. Nem pensar. Esqueça. Vê... essa, essa calcinha miúda. – Ele dizia tudo rapidamente e vermelho como um pimentão. – É bem capaz de o cara ter um infarto.

- Muito bem, Senhor Humanitário. Vou vestir o branco.

E ela voltou, assim como fez com outras peças. E Cada vez mais, Harry ficava irritado por algum motivo fora do comum. Ele não sabia dizer o que era. Precaução? Talvez.

Quando ela voltou a sala, pela milésima vez (ele que a tempos desistira de contar), não pôde deixar de sentir a onda quente que lhe subia entre as pernas. Hermione, desta vez, estava com uma calcinha minúscula e um sutiã tomara-que-caia realçando ainda mais os seios com um decote estratégico. Ambos em renda preta. Ela deu uma volta enquanto ele suspirou pesadamente.

- E esse?

- B-bom.

- Bom?

- Exato – desviou os olhos.

- Olha Harry, eu sei que estou abusando da sua boa vontade, mas se você tiver outra coisa mais interessante para fazer, eu te libero... – Disse correndo e sentando ao lado dele, que a esse momento estava de pernas cruzadas.

- Que é isso carinho, vou ficar. Vou te ajudar a escolher um lingerie perfeito pra você.

- Mas você não gostou dessa?

- Gostei.

- Então...

- Muito curta.

- É, tem razão, preciso ser mais enigmática. – sorriu - Já volto – disse entrando no quarto desta vez.

_Minutos depois_

- Que tal este?

Ele estava distraído, estava distraído, e esse foi o seu grande erro.

Engoliu em seco.

Como era mesmo o nome daquela roupa? Ah sim, um espartilho. Um belo espartilho preto e vermelho, com uma cinta-liga, meias três quartos e cada, por Deus, cada curva a mostra.

Era possível conseguir um pouco de ar?

Soltou a respiração.

- Uau – não conseguiu conter a exclamação.

- Foi o que eu imaginei.

"Extremamente provocativa" – pensou expirando enquanto a morena se trocava outra vez.

Quando saiu, ele pôde ver uma peça totalmente diferente das anteriores, uma que desafiava a libido de qualquer homem e ao mesmo tempo deixava a mulher com uma aparecia apaixonada, sutil, vibrante e sedutora.

Uma sensualidade que ia aos limites de qualquer que fossem os seus pensamentos.

Ela estava com um sutiã ligado a um tecido de tule de Poá cor de rosa pálido, formando um corpete contornado por fitas de cetim e babados remetentes ao estilo vitoriano.

Estava linda, simplesmente linda. Ainda que todos os anteriores tivessem o deixado excitado. Essa era, sem dúvidas, a roupa mais perfeita que vira em uma mulher.

Ela virou de costas, pela primeira vez, naquela noite.

O sutiã era preso por um laço cor de rosa. A calcinha era tão pequena e modelada, que ele ficou extasiado.

---

No dia seguinte, Harry estava cansado. Olheiras marcavam seus olhos e um leve desapontamento reinava em seu ser. As horas foram se arrastando, até o momento em que ele decidiu livrar-se daquela maldita lombeira.

Levantou-se e foi ao corredor buscar um café. Quando voltou, Edwiges estava a sua espera com um envelope pardo ao lado.

Reconhecendo a escrita fina, abriu a correspondência.

O bilhete dizia:

_Acabei me decidindo por este, mas não sei... você cansou de me dizer as complicações que isso poderia causar, a impressão de uma mulher completamente indefesa prestes a entrar em uma noite de núpcias. Eu sei._

_Mas esse é definitivamente mais romântico, não acha?_

_Preciso de uma nova opinião._

_Esteja no meu apartamento às oito._

_H. Granger_

Ao lançar o envelope de volta a mesa, uma série de fotos escapou.

Era Hermione, em plenos movimentos, enquanto observava-se no espelho. Com a última das roupas íntimas que experimentara na noite passada, pra ele. Ou melhor, para outro cara, como era mesmo o nome dele? Era certo que ele deveria puxar a ficha criminal, assim como fazer uma pesquisa sobre a vida, os costumes e sobre o passado do homem que iria passar a noite com _sua_ melhor amiga. Ainda que ela preparasse ansiosa o tal momento, patético. _Ele é um desconhecido._

Tudo bem que ele era estranhamente confiável, já que conseguira um emprego no ministério. Mas isso não o tornava um homem íntegro, de boa índole, capaz de levar uma mulher pra casa e servir o café da manhã no outro dia, e sim, talvez ele simplesmente fosse embora ao amanhecer com uma vã promessa de que telefonaria.

Hermione era tão inconseqüente às vezes. Não poderia esperar? Encontrar alguém decente ou suficientemente bom?

"_Isso_" – pensou, iria falar exatamente isso pra ela. Não importava o que iria vestir, ou a tal maldita necessidade. Raios. Ela deveria esperar, e não sair pra jantar com qualquer um. Assim, na primeira oportunidade.

Era estranho ele se preocupar tanto com Hermione, mas acabou concluindo que era mais por precaução. Ela era uma mulher do tipo durona, que agüentaria fácil, fácil, uma desilusão amorosa (e quem falou em amor, não é?), mas por via das dúvidas, era ele quem teria que reerguê-la. Então, tinha todo o direito de interferir, ou melhor, ele tinha o dever.

Conjeturava as suas várias opções de persuasão, quando dois homens completamente alterados entraram na sua sala.

- Eu deveria ter vindo diretamente na sua sala Potter. – Disse Draco entre os dentes. – Esse Weasley metido a inteligente, insiste em me fazer... – iria prosseguir se não tivesse se deparado com um Harry desconcertado juntando rapidamente fotografias que estavam espalhadas sobre a mesa.

Ron estava boquiaberto – Hermione? – ele disse mais numa constatação.

- Granger? – Draco conseguiu dizer num tom abafado enquanto catava uma das fotos que tinha escorregado pro chão.

Ron estava sem fala, literalmente.

- Ora, ora Weasley, perdeu a língua agora foi? Vai me dizer que nunca viu sua amiguinha nesses trajes antes.

- N-não.

- Que gostosa – assoviou. – Não sabia dos dotes generosos da Gran... – Ele não conseguiu completar.

Harry ergueu Draco pelo colarinho antes que ele terminasse a frase.

- O que disse Malfoy?

- Que Hermione nunca esteve tão...

- Malfoy, você perdeu a noção? – Foi a vez de o ruivo interferir. – Eu posso ser um homem casado, mas Hermione ainda é minha amiga e eu posso quebrar a sua cara.

- Gostaria de ver você tentar.

- Não será necessário, Malfoy – Harry disse entre os dentes – A próxima palavra que você proferir sobre Hermione Granger, você será um homem torturado e sem emprego.

- Você não faria isso.

- Vai pagar pra ver?

- Não, obrigado.

- Ótimo – disse largando um Draco meio zonzo no chão. – Isso é pra você aprender que não devemos falar esse tipo de grosseria sobre as nossas colegas de trabalho, ainda mais, quando a pessoa em questão, é a melhor amiga do SEU chefe. Não se esqueça disso.

- Hey, isso é ilegal.

- Não fui eu quem fez as regras – disse levantando as mãos – Se você parar pra ler o contrato que você assinou, diz lá que eu tenho plenos direitos quanto aos desacatos. E eu considerei isso uma indelicadeza. Não só a ela, mas a minha pessoa. Agora suma da minha frente. Porque não estou com vontade de olhar pra essa sua cara de piedade.

- Cara de quê?

- E abaixa esse dedo.

Draco olhou para o lado, e viu Ronald com cara de poucos amigos.

- Vocês são loucos. – Disse enquanto saia da sala violentamente.

- Harry, o que são essas fotos? – Ron perguntou em um tom de quem esperava uma explicação.

- Olha Ron, minha paciência hoje não está das melhores. Você poderia me deixar sozinho? – disse praticamente arrastando o amigo pra fora da sala.

- Ok, ok, já não está mais aqui quem falou – disse se desculpando. – Você me parece estressado cara, quer ir lá pra casa hoje? Telefono pra Luna mais cedo...

- Tenho um compromisso mais tarde.

- Hm, certo. – sorriu – Nos vemos amanhã.

"_Ou na semana que vem, ou no próximo mês, ou na próxima década" –_ Harry pensou irritado, enquanto se encostava à porta. Era impressão ou ele estava enlouquecendo? Sim, estava. E ele precisava trabalhar e, conseqüentemente, juntar os resquícios da sua sanidade para enfrentar Hermione. Ora, mas quanta tolice. Ela era sua melhor amiga, não era? Era óbvio que ela entenderia o que ele queria dizer, se ele entendia a situação com a mais perfeita das ordens mentais, ela também o faria.

Repassou todos os argumentos na sua cabeça enquanto andava lentamente de volta a mesa, parando pra apanhar a foto que fizera Draco falar aquelas coisas absurdas. Observou-a. Ela parecia tão serena e dava aquele sorrisinho toda vez que seu olhar se esbarrava no espelho.

---

_Apartamento de Hermione Granger, 19h55min._

- O brilho, não se esqueça do brilho. Toma – a ruiva entregou um pequeno bastão de brilho labial nas mãos da amiga.

- Assim?

- Isso.

-_Herms?_ – Uma voz masculina chamou na sala.

- Aqui na sala de jantar.

- Estava falando com alguém?

- Sozinha – disse enquanto acercava-se do moreno para cumprimentá-lo apropriadamente. – Como foi o seu dia?

- Estranho e agitado, você sabe, aquele ministério é o próprio significado de _caos. _ E o seu? O que fez hoje?

- Hmm, St Mungus estava vazio, o que me permitiu sair no horário. Passei no mercado e decidi que iria cozinhar para o meu amigo favorito – disse com os olhos brilhando enquanto terminava de arrumar a mesa.

- Você está aprontando.

Ela olhou-o indignada.

- Eu conheço esse seu ar angelical. Aposto como é outro desfile de modas que terei de assistir.

- O que você acha? – Disse dando uma voltinha e exibia o vestido novo pra ele.

- Linda, como sempre... é pra o tal encontro?

- É! – exclamou mais alto do que deveria.

- E quando vai ser?

- Hoje mais tarde. Você não se importa, não é? De ficar até que eu esteja segura o bastante pra ir...

- Carinho, tem certeza de que não prefere ficar mais a vontade sozinha e terminar de se arrumar com calma?

- Você já deveria saber que sou a mulher mais rápida neste quesito, doçura. Estou pronta, como acaba de ver. E além do mais, preciso do seu apoio emocional – concluiu dramática. – Agora sente-se. O que quer beber? Pode pegar um vinho pra nós?

- Claro.

- Você está tão monossilábico hoje coração. Que aconteceu?

- Só um pouco cansado.

- Estranho, quando liguei mais cedo pra casa do Ron, ele estava completamente esquisito no telefone. Parecia me evitar. Espero que isso não seja algum tipo de síndrome que resolveu atacar os homens, especialmente hoje.

- Bobagem, Herms. – serviu duas taças.

---

- Creio que chegou minha hora. Devo desejar boa sorte?

- Hei, hei... onde pensa que vai?

- Para a minha cama, minha querida caminha. Aproveitar o que me resta desta noite linda, enquanto você irá aproveitar também – Disse beijando a testa dela.

- Calma aí, porque eu tenho uma surpresa pra você. A sobremesa.

- Mione, você sabe que não tem necessidade.

- Está me dispensando Harry?

Ele olhou sério pra ela, balançando a cabeça.

- Não, não, não. Fique quietinho ai. Eu vou buscar para você. Acho que eu deixei na minha bolsa.

---

- Harry – ela gritou do quarto, um tanto quanto ansiosa. – Ai meu Deus, preciso de ajuda.

O quarto estava um breu. E quando ele fez menção de entrar, ela disse:

- Não. Espera. Preciso dizer umas coisas antes. – Ela pôde sentir a respiração dele voltando ao normal. Incrível, como se tratando dela, ele era tão prestativo. – Eu queria te agradecer por você ter me ajudado, aliás, sempre né? Você sempre está aqui quando eu preciso e também quando não preciso. Você chega a ser irritante, sabia? Mas eu sei que não seria nada sem cada minuto da sua paciência. – Respirou. – E eu sei que o que vou fazer agora, vai fazer você ficar bem enfezadinho, porque eu sei que você odeia a data do seu aniversário. – ela escutou o som abafado da risada dele. - E pode parecer ridículo, mas eu não fiz nada _disso_ pra encontro algum. A não ser pra você.

Apesar de você ser desmedido à inconseqüente, ter mania de herói e quase me matar de susto; eu amo você. Com todas as letras. Por você ser meu amigo e ficar comigo, mesmo quando eu não posso contar com outro alguém. Aliás, mesmo que eu pudesse, você sempre se ofereceu sem me pedir nada em troca. – Tentou recuperar o fôlego. – Sei que eu deveria esperar até o dia seguinte, ou esperar até a meia noite pra dizer o que eu preciso. Mas... Não dá. Espero que me compreenda.

_E que se faça a luz._

O quarto estava todo decorado. Velas de todos os tamanhos responderam ao feitiço da morena.

E ela estava de costas no meio de tudo, vestida como na fotografia daquela tarde. O laço cor de rosa enlaçando as costas. Como se fosse um presente. O presente dele.

- Feliz Aniversário Harry.

_You got this room for two  
One thing I've left to do  
Discover me  
Discovering you_

_**Your Body Is A Wonderland**_

_**John Mayer**_

------------------------------------------------------

Na: Espero que tenham gostado :

**Na2:**A fic tem um epílogo, mas a Yasmin me disse, que seria muita crueldade postá-lo hoje. Então seguindo aos conselhos sábios da minha (adorável) beta, irei postar ele... assim que a caixa de reviews estiver cheia xD

Só pra constar que... pow, quero a caixa _de reviews_ de todas as fics cheias ok? pra quem não sabe e achou essa fic por acaso, tem outra ali, neste mesmo perfil. Linda e perfeita demaaaaaais... vocês não sabem o que tão perdendo ;D

**Nb:**(Correndo)


	2. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

- Você deveria ter visto a cara que ele fez. – Disse um Draco incerto. – Eu já vou logo avisando que esse tipo de cena não irá se repetir, viu amorzinho?

- Vêm cá, vem... Deixa eu te fazer uma massagem, meu gatinho manhoso. – Gina respondeu ao namorado. - Harry vai estar com um humor incrível amanhã.

---

- É o que eu espero – disse Ronald enquanto se sentava no sofá da casa dele.

- Nunca vi Hermione tão feliz – dizia Luna toda contente.

- Vocês não usaram a poção do amor, não é? Porque, pelo amor de Merlim... Se ele descobrir...

- Hey! Vou fingir que não ouvi isso, para o seu próprio bem. Nós mulheres, não precisamos de poção quando estamos apaixonadas, meu querido. Ou acaso se esqueceu da sua cara de bobo ao me levar no baile de formatura?

Ele sorriu sem graça. Beijando por fim, a esposa.

- Além do mais – ela disse completando. – Herms sabe o que faz.

---

_**É tão bom ter alguém por perto  
Pra você se sentir completo  
Ter a mão que te leva pro futuro  
Vislumbrando um horizonte seguro  
**_

- Harry? – Ela sussurrou baixinho ainda de costas.

Ele parecia quieto, ainda que ela não esperasse qualquer explosão de sentimentos da parte dele. Ele era tão sensato, que deveria estar imaginando mil possibilidades ao mesmo tempo.

- O-oi.

- Vem aqui, por favor.

Ele se aproximou com o coração batendo rápido.

-_Minha pequena_ - sua voz saiu tão fraca - _você não deveria brincar assim_ – que ela quase não escutou as últimas palavras.

Hermione se virou e seus olhos se encontraram pela primeira vez – Pareço mesmo estar brincando? – disse enquanto pegava a mão dele e colocava ternamente sobre o peito dela.

- Não. Merlim! Droga! – Ela sorria docemente enquanto ele tremia da cabeça aos pés. – Por que você faz isso comigo? – segurou o rosto da morena entre as mãos tocando o seu nariz com o dela.

- Ahm... meu bem, você já deveria ter notado que o meu intuito é te enlouquecer aos pouquinhos. Te derreter – disse ao pé do ouvido dele.

- Mulher – ele devolveu no mesmo tom – você deveria saber que eu sou um homem vingativo.

Ela não conseguiu conter uma gargalhada.

- O que você pretende fazer, Potter? – Ela disse em tom conspiratório.

- Prender você nesta casa. Pra começar.

- Isso não vai ser um bom castigo carinho, visto que já estou presa a mais tempo do que você imagina.

- E você quer mesmo ser castigada? – disse brejeiro.

- Não exatamente. – Deixando-se abraçar.

- O que você quer?

- Você. – Ele sentiu um frio na barriga.

- Repete.

- Eu quero você, Harry. Sempre você.

Ele finalmente rendeu seu lábio ao dela, num movimento lento e mordaz. Preguiçosamente.

Ela suspirava e o conduzia até a cama macia, onde havia pétalas de rosas espalhadas.

_**O céu e o mar, a lua e a estrela  
O branco e o preto, tudo se completa de algum jeito  
Homem, mulher  
A faca e o queijo, o incerto e o perfeito  
Tudo se completa de algum jeito**_

- De tudo que eu amo em você – ela começou entre sussurros e pequenos gemidos, sentindo pequenas ondas eletrizantes enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço - nada me encanta mais que o cuidado que você tem. É como se eu fosse frágil e fosse me quebrar toda.

Ou talvez – ela parou fingindo ponderar – eu faço tudo de propósito mesmo... aquele lance sabe? Do _mais puro instinto_ de viver perigosamente e ousada só para ter você no meu amparo. – Ele sorriu levemente, enquanto ouvia cada palavra. - Quando eu sinto que você está prestando atenção em mim, sinto que está me ouvindo, ou, quando você lê meus pensamentos naqueles momentos em que o meu silêncio toma conta da minha boca, eu me arrepio toda e me sinto tão confortável... Você poderia desejar qualquer coisa, que eu conseguiria, sem pestanejar.

Sua educação é extremamente contagiante.

Quando você cuida de mim, abre a porta do carro, puxa a cadeira ou me conduz para uma pista de dança.

Quando você tem olhos só pra mim, eu me sinto como se fosse a única pessoa existente na face da terra, mesmo com milhares delas a nossa volta, mulheres lindas que dariam tudo pra estarem no meu lugar. Ainda assim, você olha com aquela cara de homem que está marcando território – ela sorriu fracamente. -Quando você sussurra alguma confidência no meu ouvido com aquela voz rouca, eu me sinto tão fraca e tão forte, que eu não sei se tenho vontade de te bater até você parar ou de implorar para você continuar.

- Assim? – ele fez como ela tinha dito.

- Harry! – ela exclamou, enquanto prosseguia: - Amo mesmo o seu corpo trêmulo, o seu olhar faminto, e quando você diz as coisas certas, nas horas certas. Exatamente como agora.

_Essa coisa que é subentendida, que não tem explicação, que só os olhos entendem e o coração sente, o toque aproxima, as mãos se agarram e os tons se igualam..._

_Essa coisa chamada amor._

---

_  
_Draco Malfoy pediu a mão de Ginevra Weasley naquela noite.

Casaram-se oito meses depois e passaram a lua-de-mel na Espanha com uma cortesia_enigmática _do Ministério da Magia.

_**É tão bom viajarmos juntos  
E viver aproveitando tudo**_

Luna L. Weasley teve dois bebês de uma só vez, na páscoa. O coitado do Ronald ficou horas desacordado devido ao choque.

Hoje em dia eles trabalham juntos, em Hogwarts.

_**Amanhã vai ser melhor que hoje  
Novos sonhos ao amanhecer**_

Harry e Hermione?

Bom...

Desde aquele memorável aniversário, Harry comprou vários calendários e inventou feriados adicionais. Cada data comemorativa, ele exigia um presente diferente.

Preto, marrom, branco, azul... vermelho.

Dois anos depois. Estavam casados e moravam numa casa enorme em um bairro luxuoso de Londres.

Harry ainda trabalhava no departamento de aurores, no Ministério, e Hermione no St Mungus.

Especialmente naquela tarde, Hermione saiu mais cedo e foi para a casa preparar o jantar.

Na mesa ornamentada de luz de velas, havia um prato decorado com a palavra "_papai_".

Ela vestia algo cor de rosa e cheio de fitas de cetim por baixo do vestidinho largo, enquanto segurava ansiosa, um par de sapatinhos minúsculos que havia comprado mais cedo.

_**Imagino milhões de sorrisos  
Cada um com seu jeito de ser  
Mas ligados no mesmo destino  
Um amor feito eu e você**_

Fim

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Na:**Espero que tenham curtido. Como já disse antes, eu pelo menos tentei.

Este epílogo é em oferecimento a mariana (minha adorável irmã), a nina (ninoca, minhoca!!! como diz o joe) e a mione (nada de **NA** doce pra vc, ok querida? xD) ... acho que ficou faltando alguém o.o

Aah é Yasmin 'huum

suhsuhsuhsuhsuhushsuhushsu

Gente, gente... eu sei que vocês ameaçaram (de montes) a vida da minha (super gentil) beta. Mas olha, se vocês matarem ela, eu não vou poder publicar mais o.o

Então eu vou pedir, encarecidamente, que deixem está árdua tarefa cmg (6)

xD

Espero comentários...

E até a próxima.


End file.
